blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Azriel
Azriel is a Light, created by Yahweh and has the added ability overseer of all 'peaceful' deaths on Earth, his counterpart being the Grim Reaper. He is the third-eldest Light in existence. Biography After humanity was given intellegence and understanding which accelerated their evolution by an unknown creature (so hidden that even Yahweh could not see it), Yahweh created Azriel as a way of dealing with the souls of the dead, as they would overrun and destroy humanity if they were not given any sense of closure or direction once they became spirit. Azriel came to every person who died in a non-violent, peaceful or painless way (doing this because he was not bound by the same laws of time as humans). He left the 'other deaths' to the Grim Reaper, who was created by Fate to deal with the horrors of massacres and violence. Relationship with the Grim Reaper Azriel and the Grim Reaper are relatively civil to one and other. The Reaper, treats Azriel with slightly less dismissiveness as he does with most lifeforms. Mostly due to the fact that both are one in the same, whether the death they witness is peaceful or not - it is still death. Role in the Battle of Nights Azriel was the one who overseen Dracula's imprisonment and the demonisation of the entire vampire race. When Dracula was released by the Cult of the Bat, Azriel demanded that the Lights themselves should destroy him. His brother (and leader of Lights), Gabriel denied it as he stated that 'vampires are bound by no law, neither side will kill them. Only the creatures of darkness themselves can defeat him.' Azriel, though not happy with this decision, would not dare challenge Gabriel's prophecies. He did battle with his fallen brother, Lucifer when Lucifer felt that humanity was destined for this, and suggested that the Slayers be stopped as it would 'tamper with the writings of Fate itself'. In reality, Lucifer was really more interested in taking control of Earth, after humanity dies (as promised by Yahweh - and vampires would be no match for Lucifer and the Twilights). Azriel kept Lucifer subdued within the catacombs of the House of Peter for the remainder of the war. Relationship with Sammael Sammael, the son of Lucifer (and technically Azriel's nephew) was a shunned member of the House. Azriel was the only Light who actually had some respect for him (the Twilights practically worshipped their 'prince'). Azriel and Sammael were of the same mental stability and Azriel was one of the few Lights who actually knew of the value of life (of any kind), something quite alien to the others, even Gabriel. Appearance Azriel is of typical Light physiology (maybe even the template for its majority). He has blonde hair (later turned brown after his battle with Lucifer) that goes further than his shoulders, blue eyes and three-taloned claws instead of hands and feet, which are blonde like his hair. He wears torn, 'Light clothing', which is white linen trousers and short-sleeved shirt. The shirt is torn open at the back which allows freedom for his avian wings. Personality Though meeting death for all his immortal life should dampen his optimism, Azriel sees life as precious and worth cherishing - every single life in existence (excluding the vile Worst though). He keeps an optimistic composure and almost jester-like humour, like a young human. However, when angered or called into a battle, Azriel's humour and happy attitude dissolves, revealing the 'wrath of Death itself', more powerful and more merciless than any other Light, even Gabriel. Abilities * Flight * Immortality * Clairvoyance * Nigh-omnipotence * Invincibility * Telepathy * Astral projection * Control over life and death in biological organisms See Also * Yahweh * Paradise * The Grim Reaper * Gabriel * Lucifer * Light Category:Heroes